


Class X The Sarah Jane Adventures

by Whov1an562



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Canon Continuation, Ensemble Cast, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: Since we're not getting another series of either of these two amazing TV shows, this fic explores what would've happened if a slightly older Sky had joined the Bunghole Defence Squad for the beginning of Class Series Two. To come: a socially awkward Sky, Ashildr/Me becoming a Physics teacher, figuring out what to do with April, Doctor Cameo, a bunch of freaked out students when Miss Oswald is not exactly dead as well as a character that I bet some of you have forgotten about!...Oh, and, do your blinking now before it's too late, because you can probably guess what's going to happen in the second half of the series...





	1. Episode 1, Part One

A nervous Sky Smith winced in embarrassment as her mother adjusted her untidy cardigan.  
“You look a mess, and you’ve only been up half an hour!”

“Muuuum!” Sky whined. “I’m SEVENTEEN!”

“You may have the appearance of a seventeen year old, but you whine like the six year old that you really are”. Sky looked mortally offended, and conveyed this in a look to Sarah Jane. “I’m sorry, I imagine that I’m as nervous as you are. I just wasn’t happy with you staying at Park Vale, it’s just that ever since Mr Chandra left, the quality of the education has gone down, and, I’m afraid, unlike your brother, you actually need to complete school before going to university!”

Although she knew that it was true, Sky was a little jealous of her brother who could simply read a book and memorise the contents, as well as being a natural genius. Sky did not have these abilities, she struggled to keep up at school, having missed the whole of primary school so therefore found herself missing a lot of the background knowledge that her peers had.

Sarah Jane had dropped Sky a few streets away, not wanting to make the same mistake that she had made on Luke’s first day. “Love you!”

Sky gave her mum a hug. She said “Love you too”, and proceeded to walk towards Coal Hill Academy.

***

Sky sat down at her desk for her first class. It was the first day back after the Christmas holidays, and she was feeling a bit nervous. The other students in the corridors seemed to have a lot to catch up on, but Sky knew no one there.

She walked into her Physics class, to find her class of about fifteen sitting quietly, not talking to each other. She sat herself in the front row, next to a tall boy with short, mousy and slightly wavy hair. The boy had his eyes glued to another boy, who was sat slumped down on his chair, his arms folded on top of the table, and his head on top of his arms.

Sky turned around, and saw a girl who looked a couple of years younger than her tapping her fingers on the desk, who was avoiding the gaze of everyone else. Sky wondered why the students in this class didn’t seem to talk to one another, when the atmosphere in the hall had been so lively.

A few moments later, a tall boy strided in, pushing the door forcefully behind him.

“You’re in APRIL’s seat”, he muttered angrily, before walking to the last empty seat at the back of the classroom, slinging his bag on the back of his chair, and sitting down angrily. Sky wasn’t sure who April was, but she looked back to the front, and saw that the boy who had had his head on his arms now had his head in his hands.  
Sky was a bit terrified, but she couldn’t see any other chairs that she could sit down in. She looked at the boy next to her.

“So,” he said with a thick accent, “you are new?”

Sky nodded slowly. “I come from Park Vale School in Ealing”. 

“Aah, Ealing. It is very far, no?”

“My mum wanted me at this school. An old friend was a governor, but he retired a year ago. Who teaches this class?”

“Was... Quill, is to have a baby, very, very soon.”

“And do you know who the next teacher is?”

 

“Listen”, said the younger girl at the back, “we don’t know who our new teacher is, and in case you haven’t noticed, none of us are on speaking terms with anyone else, so stop talking”.

Sky felt very embarrassed, so slunk back even more into her chair, when the door swung open, making her jump.

A woman walked into the classroom, who didn’t look much older than the rest of them. The door slung behind her.

“Hello class. I’m Miss Me”.

“Miss Me? Are you having a laugh?”

 

“Ram Singh, I know that your girlfriends are missing, but that is NO EXCUSE for bad behaviour in my lessons.

“How do you even know my name?” the boy asked. 

“I know many things, more than all of you put together. This is simply one of the many things I know”.

“How old even are you? Are you having a laugh?”

“I’m older than I look. And one more comment like that from you, Singh, and it’s straight detention for a week. I certainly don’t want to be the one to tell your grieving mother that you are disrespecting your teacher”.

“How do you even know these things?” he said, standing up, very, very angrily.

The younger girl at the other corner of the classroom said “Calm down, Ram. It’s probably on the system”.

“YOU CAN TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU HAVE WITNESSED EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE”, he shouted at the top of his voice.

“Don’t forget, Ram Singh, that I HAVE WITNESSED MY MOTHER DIE AS WELL”.

“Sit down ALL OF YOU, or you will ALL BE IN DETENTION. If ONE MORE PERSON speaks out of turn, then you will ALL BE IN DETENTION TONIGHT”.

Sky was confused, as she did not think this was fair. “But Miss,” she started, before

“RIGHT! THAT’S IT! I expect to see ALL OF YOU here at four o’clock on the DOT tonight.

Sky felt the eyes of everyone in the room fall towards her, no one happy.

“Now, students, I must go and collect some photocopying from the staffroom.” Miss Me left the room.

“HAPPY?” Ram shouted. “I hope you’re pleased with yourself.”

Sky swallowed back tears. This was an awful first day, and it could only get better from here, couldn’t it?


	2. Episode One, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky finds a familiar diner in a familiar scrap yard.

Sky was walking outside school for her break. She had no lessons the next period, and needed to get away after double physics.

She was walking down the road, when she saw a faded sign, saying I M Foreman on it. In what looked like a scrapyard, lay a small American diner. She could see it through a crack in the fence. Sky watched lots of people walk past it, no one looking at the oddly-placed cafe.

Sky opened the gates, and slowly pushed open the door to the diner. It was deserted, with not even a waitress at the bar.

Sky heard a voice come through from what looked like a back room, or maybe a toilet. “Me? Is that you?”

Sky stopped dead in her tracks, and slowly started to creep backwards, when the door was pushed open slightly, and a brunette in her late twenties/early thirties came around it carefully, making sure not to open the door fully. “Who are you?”  
Sky looked at the woman, with a terrified look on her face.

“Whoever you are, you must be very clever, or extremely observant. This diner has a perception filter on it. We parked it right in the middle of HYDE PARK, and nobody noticed it, let alone came in”.

“What do you mean...parked?” Sky asked. “Is this a space ship?”

“I think you should leave. Run, and never look back.”

“But I go to school here.”

 

“You go to Coal Hill?”

“How do you know?”

“I used to teach there.”

“What’s your name?”

“No-one would believe me if I told you.”

“You’d be surprised how much I’d believe. I’ve fought aliens.”

“You’ve fought the Shadow Kin? That’s why I’m here!”

“The Shadow what?”

“The aliens that were right here, in this school…” Sky shook her head. “If you didn’t fight aliens here, then where did you fight them?”

“My mum is like this, super cool alien fighter. She’s like totally travelled through time and space and everything”.

“Really? Who is she?”

“She’s called Sarah Jane, and she used to travel with this guy, called the Doctor, who had this spaceship that was bigger on the inside.”

“I know him...I know him well”, she said, sadly. “This, this diner here, it’s a TARDIS.”

“NO. WAY!” Sky exclaimed.

“What I still don’t get, is, how you managed to get past the perception filter…”

“Well I don’t know, I just know that when my mate Clyde had like this alien curse thingy on him, which made everyone hate his name, it didn’t get inside my head, so I guess, my head just works differently to human minds.”

“What do you mean, human minds?”

“I’m actually a Fleshkind, but Sarah Jane adopted me.”

“Sarah Jane... that rings a bell…I think that I saved her at some point…”

 

“What do you mean?”

“It’s complicated. I’ll explain it at another time kid.”

“Wait, why are you here?”

“Well, we picked up some results of temporal energy, which I now think is possibly actually us coming here being a fixed point in time, and Me meeting Me, but that made us come here in the first place. But when we arrived, we noticed that something fishy is going on here, and I think that I am qualified to deal with it. I have met more aliens than most people here”.

“One, you’re not making literal or grammatical sense, and two, my mum’s met more aliens than you. She’s been doing this for YEARS”.

“That may be. In that case, I might need your help…”

 

“Sky. Sky Smith.”

“Yes. You seem to know what you’re doing, and I could do with a fresh pair of eyes. At the moment, Me is my spy, and I can’t get into the school, as they think I’m dead.”

“Wait, Me, as in Miss Me? My physics teacher?”

“Yes, her.”

“She gave me detention today.”

“Did you deserve it?”

“No, it’s all Ram’s fault. He was getting all angry and shouty with everyone, because his dad died.”

“When did that happen?”

“Last December. I reckon it’s aliens.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well the body count at Coal Hill’s way above average. It’s one of the reasons that my mum sent me there, so that she could get an inside pair of eyes.”

“I like the way that your mum thinks. She’s very clever. How does she get her information?”

“We’ve got this sentient alien supercomputer in the wall of our attic, called Mr Smith. The attic’s kinda like our base. We fight aliens from there.”

“Is it just you two?”

“Well, Rani went away to become a journalist and now she lives in Cardiff, and Clyde’s still around, and he’s an artist. My brother Luke works for UNIT now. He’s an alien boy genius, created by the Bane, this alien race which look a bit like octopi, and Sarah Jane adopted him, like she adopted me.”

“Clyde and Rani, are they your friends?”

“Yeah, they were in the same class as my brother Luke. They’re dating, ‘cause me and Luke set them up.”

“Luke and I set them up”.

“Are you an English teacher?”

“I was. Then, I made a stupid decision, and got myself killed, so the Doctor managed to get back to his home planet, Gallifrey, and extracted me from my last moment before I died. I still have to return to Gallifrey, but for now, I am trapped between one heartbeat and the next.”

“So why don’t you still travel with the Doctor?”

“He was getting too dangerous, and he would have done anything to save me, so I had to wipe his memory of me,” she said sadly.

Sky looked at her watch. “I need to get back to class, it starts in fifteen minutes.”

“Come back? You are my eyes and ears in the students. I reckon you’ll be able to get information that Me can’t.”

“I’ll come back tomorrow, after school.”

“And bring your mum!”


	3. Episode One, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Clara are reunited...
> 
> I would have love to have seen a scene in an episode like The Caretaker with April and Clara...found it really interesting Let Me Be Brave and Let Me Know That I Was Brave...I had to write a scene between my two of my favourite Who characters!

Sky sat down next to the tall Polish boy, whose name, she learned, was Matteusz, in Maths class before lunch.

“So, you like the new teacher of physics?” he asked her,

“Nah, she’s too strict”. 

“We learn in her class. We not learn with Quill, she makes our lessons too hard”.

“But...why?”

“It is complicated. She is...different to other teachers.”

Sky knew that this boy knew something. “Alien?” she mouthed, with an eyebrow up.

“I must talk to you later… class is now. Too busy to speak”.

***  
Later on, Sky approached Matteusz. He was sitting next to the boy who had buried his face in his hands in physics. “So, you wanted to talk to me?” she asked.

“This is Charlie, my boyfriend. He is of Rhodia. What does Rhodia mean to you?”

“I am not familiar with it, but I assume that it isn’t on Earth. Alien?”

“And how would you know this?”

“Apart from being an alien myself, I fight evil aliens with my mum. She used to travel with the Doctor.”

Charlie sat up. “You know the Doctor?”

“I know of him. A lot. My mother used to travel with him…”

“He brought me here”, Charlie said. “I come from Rhodia, a planet more beautiful than you could ever believe. Paradise, even It was home to three billion people from two dominant species: the Rhodians and the Quill, but it was destroyed by the Shadow Kin. A whole planet slaughtered in a single day”.

Charlie went on to describe everything else that had happened, all that had happened with the Bunghole Defence Squad, the destruction of the Shadow King, and how he had killed April and how she was now in the body of Corakinus.

“So, what are you planning to do about it?”

“What do you mean? There is nothing that can be done, and if I were to go within a mile of April, I know that Ram would kill me on the spot. Tanya doesn’t want to speak to us, and Miss Quill is about to go into labour”.

“Well, if my mum had anything to do with it, there would be another way. Can’t you find a way to get her back into her own body?”

“Even if we could, it’s been just over a month. Her body...it is not habitable any longer.”

“Oh. I see.” Sky sighed. “Is there any chance you could send me April’s adress?”

“Why?”

“I think that I know someone who might be able to help.”

***

In the evening, Clara, Sarah Jane, Sky and Me were sitting in the TARDIS diner.

“So you used to travel with the Doctor?”

“Yes. You too, right?”

“Mm hmm.”

There was an awkward silence, before Me said “So, about this girl, April… I think I know a way out”.

Clara looked down. “I can’t believe it. April… she was such a good student… and now… this? It isn’t fair. She is owed better than this.”

About ten minutes later, they arrived at April’s house. Sarah Jane had insisted that Clara wore a mask with a clown’s face, so that nobody would talk to her. That was the last thing they needed, someone who knew that she had mysteriously died finding out that she was, in fact, still alive (in a way).

Sky knocked on the door. A woman in a wheelchair opened the door. She gasped, very loudly, before letting out a loud sob.

“Mrs MacLean?” Clara asked.

“First the car accident, then April dies and comes back as an alien, and now we are being haunted by the ghost of a teacher who is dead?”

“No, no! Mrs MacLean, see I’m real! Completely solid! I’m just here to speak to April.”

“No. I’m not having ANYBODY coming near my daughter again.”

“Please Mrs MacLean” Sky pleased, “I think we can help her…”

Jackie begrudgingly let them through. “She’s through there,” she said, directing them towards April’s door.

Clara turned around to the others. “Leave this one to me,” she said.

Clara knocked on the door. “Come in,” she heard April say.

“Before you freak out,” Clara whispered through the door, “I’m not a ghost. It was… wibbly wobbly timey wimey. Oh gosh. I’m turning into him. Sorry, anyway…”

 

“Miss Oswald?”

“It’s me April. Can I come in?”

Sky heard footsteps as she let Clara through the door, and Clara disappeared into the dark room.

“So, your friend Charlie told my new friend Sky about what happened…”

“He’s not my friend.”

“I see, how in the circumstances, that would be understandable, but…”

“It’s not that. It’s that I’ve called him, to talk, but he won’t pick up . He’s refusing to even speak to me! I don’t know what to do. I don’t know about Ram, but I know that I’VE forgiven Charlie…”

“I see.”

“Nobody wants to speak to me anymore. They all think that they’ve got issues… but at least they’re not stuck in the body of the one that they hate the most. I can still be there for them... but everyone’s treating me like glass. It’s just like what happened with my dad and the car… but I’m not weak. I wish someone would talk to me like I was strong… because I am.”

“I know you are”, Clara said, looking her former pupil in the eye. “I was strong as well, April. Brave too, like you were. I died, looking my killer in the eye. But I died due to my own stupidity… my own recklessness. You were properly brave. You died...being brave. We both did.”

They both paused for a moment.

 

“So… can you get me out of this body?”

“Well…”

 

“It’s just that my old body isn’t... okay any more. A bit past its sell by date, if you know what I mean.”

“I know. I have an idea, but it involves an old friend. But the one problem is... he doesn’t know who I am anymore.”


	4. Episode Two, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily for April, Sarah Jane has a contact who can get hold of the Doctor...

Clara, Sarah Jane and Sky were on the way back to Ealing. “Are you sure that the clown mask is entirely necessary?” Clara asked Sarah Jane.

“The alternative is meeting someone who attended your funeral on the train, being taken off to a lab for testing, and staying there for a long, long time since you don’t age!”

“But… why a clown mask?”

“Because clowns are terrifying.”

“They’re really not that bad…” Clara muttered, unaware of Sarah Jane’s sensitive history with clowns, dating back to her childhood. Sarah Jane decided not to take the conversation any further, as she didn’t want to risk digging up difficult memories, or even happy ones, back in the days before everyone had grown up, and flown the nest, leaving her ageing, all the faster without her friends that kept her so young. She winced at the fact that very soon, Sky would leave the nest as well, leaving her with the company of Mr Smith only.

***

“So… this is the attic!” an excited Sky exclaimed, grabbing Clara’s hand and dragging her into the top floor. “Watch this! Watch”, she said, bounding up to the wall. “Mr Smith, I need you”, she proclaimed, proudly.

The familiar fanfare was blasted, and Clara nodded with exaggerated appreciation, so as to satisfy the pride of her eager new friend.

“Hello, Sky”, Mr Smith spoke. Shortly after him saying this, Sarah Jane walked into the room, trying to control her breath, for she didn’t want Sky to see that she was ageing.

“What can I do for you?”

“I need you to find Martha Jones. She’s a freelance alien fighter, based in England.”

“Searching records for Martha Jones…” Clara stood there, biting her lip. She wanted so eagerly to help her former student… “I have located a number for Martha Smith-Jones, maiden name, Martha Jones. Is this your desired person?” Clara let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh how fabulous! She must have got together with Mickey,” Sarah Jane exclaimed, as a smile covered her face. “Mr Smith, make a call to Martha Jones.”

“Making call to Martha Smith-Jones”.

Clara screwed up her face in confusion slightly, and mouthed “who’s Martha?” to Sarah Jane.

“Old friend of the Doctor”, she mouthed back, moving her mouth slowly and clearly.

“Hello?” came a slightly cracked voice. “Martha Smith-Jones, freelance agent.”

“Martha, it’s Sarah Jane Smith, freelance investigative journalist and former companion to the Doctor.”

“Sarah Jane! I’m surprised to hear from you, as from what I hear, you tend to deal with them yourself!”

“Sorry, bit of an emergency. You wouldn’t still happen to have that phone that calls anywhere in space and time, would you?”

“Of course, but I use it solely in emergencies. Who do you need to contact?”

“The Doctor. It’s a favour, for a friend.”

“I don’t call the Doctor, not anymore. He wouldn’t come.”

“From what I gather, he could be the only one to solve my problem.”

“What happened?”

 

“It’s my former student, April”, Clara chipped in. “She’s trapped in the body of a Shadow Kin, if you know what they are. Clara, by the way. Clara Oswald, also a former companion to the Doctor.”

“I don’t know… I don’t think that it’s a good idea…”

“PLEASE!” Sky whined, in a childish voice that matched her actual age, rather than her outward appearance. “If my friend April doesn’t get better, I don’t know what I’m going to do…”

“Well,” Martha said slowly and pityingly, “This situation may be a little out of my area of expertise. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!” Sarah Jane exclaimed. “13 Bannerman Road, Ealing.”

 

“If I can reach him, I’ll tell him to drop by, relative time, 5 minutes.” Martha put down the phone.

“WE DID IT!” Sky enthusiastically exclaimed.

“Don’t get TOO excited, Sky,” Sarah Jane warned.

“Remember, we still need to get hold of the Doctor”, Clara added,

“Convince him to help us”, Sarah Jane continued.

“Actually see if he CAN help us”, Clara said.

“And wait for him to do it before anyone gets hurt!” Sarah Jane finished.

“Like the way you’re thinking”, Clara said, glad to have found someone on her wavelength.

“Well, we’ve both travelled with the Doctor for a long time, and I suppose these things… rub off on you after a while!”

“True…”

There was silence for a few moments, before a very familiar wheezing noise, followed by grins on the team’s faces...


	5. Episode Two, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor comes up with a plan. Clara struggles emotions arousing from the Doctor's mind wipe.

The TARDIS door swung open, and out stepped a woman in her early thirties. Clara looked confused, Sarah Jane smiled and Sky opened her mouth to ask a question, before deciding that this was, in fact, not a good idea.

“Are you the Doctor’s new companion?” Clara asked, with a slightly jealous tone in her voice.

“No, I’m travelling alone at the moment”, the woman replied.

All of a sudden, the penny dropped. “Doctor?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Hello Sarah”, the northerner replied.

“You’ve… you’ve regenerated!” The Doctor nodded. “You look fabulous!”

“So do you,” the Doctor said, although Sarah Jane knew that she wasn’t being completely truthful, as she knew that her hair was graying, and that her face was starting to age.

“Doctor?” Clara asked, stepping forward, a smile breaking out on her face.

“Aah, you must be Sarah’s new daughter,” the Doctor replied, looking at Clara, extending her hand, for a handshake.

All of a sudden, Clara remembered what the Doctor didn’t, and Sky said “No, I’M Sarah Jane’s daughter.

“Hello, I’m the Doctor. You must be Sky”, the Doctor said, shaking Sky’s hand, “And who are you?” she asked, directing the question at Clara.

“I’m...I’m just a friend.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m the Doctor.”

“Doctor Who?” Clara asked, thinking back to the first time that she had met the Doctor.

“Just the Doctor. So, I’ve heard about your friend,” the Doctor said, turning her attention back towards Sarah.

Sarah took the Doctor, and they started to walk around the room together, as she explained the intricacies of what had happened to April, whilst Sky and Clara stood there awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say.

After a few moments silence, Sky said “Why are you sad?”

Clara, who had been surprised by the question, replied “Well, when you dive into someone’s timestream to save their life, potentially killing yourself as a cost, you tend to hope that they would remember you, and NOT look at you like you are an incompetent stranger. He rather makes a habit of that.”

Sky, slightly confused by the response as well as the gender confusion, nodded politely and murmured in ‘understanding’. A moment later, the Doctor walked up to Clara, and declared that she has “a plan so insane that might, it just might, actually work”.

Clara raised an eyebrow. Sarah Jane asked the Doctor what it was.

“You see, a couple of regenerations back, I encountered this… living flesh. When I encountered it, it was still in quite a basic form, but, you know me Sarah Jane, I like to investigate further. So, it turns out, that three hundred years after I met this flesh, it has improved so that it has more abilities than you lot will be able to comprehend, but, I have an idea. We take your friend April’s body, and the Shadow Kin that she has been stuck in, and wire them up to the same machine. We can edit the flesh, before making ourselves a copy, to have a ‘fresh’ April, back in April’s body, with April’s mind. What do you think, Sarah?”

 

Sarah Jane smiled. She hadn’t been called ‘Sarah’ in a long time. “It’s… an absolutely fabulous idea, Doctor, but, from you, I would expect nothing less!”

Clara felt slightly jealous of Sarah Jane. Once upon a time, really not that long ago, she would have been the one that the Doctor would have been consulting on such matters.

“Right, Sarah Jane. TARDIS? You can come too, if you like, Sky,” the Doctor said, putting her arm around Sky’s shoulder.

“Can I?” asked Sky, with a massive grin on her face.

“What about me?” Clara asked.

“Strangers in the TARDIS…?” the Doctor replied. Clara felt like she had been stabbed in the chest. She wanted to come, so badly, that a tear formed in her eye.

The Doctor looked at Clara’s face, and saw how much this had affected her. So much, it seemed, that it had made her visibly upset. Looking at her face, the tear in her eye, it made something in her hearts hurt. She found herself trusting this stranger, a lot, and had found, that in this regeneration, she was a lot kinder. “I’m sorry. Of course you can come,” the Doctor said, with an apologetic look on her face. “Right then. Sarah, what was this April’s address?”


	6. Episode Two, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor helps April get back into her own body.

Ram was sitting in April’s room. He had been making the habit of coming every day, as April hadn’t left her room since Ram had taken her home in the dead of night.

He was sitting on April’s bed, talking to her when…

VWORP VWORP VWORP

BOOM

Oh dear, he thought. I know this noise…

He ran out into April’s living room. Out came the mysterious box a blonde woman who went straight into April’s room, an older woman who was the mother of the new girl, that new girl Sky who joined her mother and the blonde... and…

...Miss Oswald.

He took a few steps back, until his legs got caught in front of the sofa. “Miss… Oswalddd??”

“Hello Ram.” Clara said in a calm voice.

“Come on… this isn’t fair any more.”

“Sorry... It’s… complicated.”

Ram sighed. “To be honest, after everything I’ve seen, this probably surprises me the least. You were always off being… busy. But hang on, I saw your coffin. I was there, at your funeral. What happened with that?”

Clara went on to explain everything that happened with Gallifrey, and her state of being, and how the blonde woman, she was the Doctor.

Ram sighed. He was so FED UP… all these aliens… his dad gone… Rachel gone… April being, well, a Shadow Kin…

April came out of her room.

“Ram… the Doctor’s explained everything. We’re on our way to the future now. You explain it to my mother… please… I might not be back before her Doctor’s appointment has ended. Funny.”

Ram made a slightly sour look towards April’s awful sense of humour, but he could tell, even in this form, that she was excited. She was going to be back in her body again!

***

“Wait, so how come you’re not excited by the whole ‘bigger on the inside’ thing, April?”

“Charlie told me. He’s been with you already, and, to be honest, not much surprises me anymore. And plus, the sooner we get there, the sooner I’m ME again.”

The Doctor nodded in approval. “So… here we are! 25th Century England.”

 

“But it’s… underground.” Sky said, annoyedly.

“Well, young Sky,” the Doctor replied, “we’re here for a purpose. Have you got the body?”

April nodded, still slightly freaked out by how she had her own, dead body in her arms.”

 

“Just come through here. Fantastic. Right. Put your body there. Brilliant. Okay, put on this headband… just wait a second… oh, where is it… a ha. Right, pop this on here, and stick this here… now get on here… right. Now… if I reverse the polarity of the neutron flow, then it should enable you to have a ‘ripe’ rather than rotten body, or it will try and keep you just as you are… now flick this switch here, and press that button there… and ha! One April on the way.”

Sky stood there astounded, with her mouth wide open. How could anyone figure that out? She ran over and joined the Doctor who was standing over the big pot of Flesh, where there was one nearly fully formed April.

A moment later, she sat up! The Doctor gave her a hand out.

Clara was standing next to Sarah Jane, with a tear in her eye. She missed those days.

April patted herself down, and she herself was beginning to cry with happiness. “DOCTOR! THANK YOU SO MUCH! How did you do it?”

“It was simple really. I just took the biological print of your old body, flicked a few switches to make you look, well, not rotten… and then I took your life force from Korakinus’ body… and hey presto! April. Just one last thing…” She took out her Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at April. “There. You are now a fully independent body. Congratulations! Welcome back to the human race.”

April ran over to Clara, and exclaimed “Miss Oswald! Look at me! I’m me again!” and gave her a short hug.

The Doctor walked over and sighed. “I once knew an Oswald. Her name was Clara Oswald, and she was brilliant. But I just can’t remebe…”

Clara burst out into a sob, but found herself somewhat smiling at the same time. She hadn’t realised just quite how hard it was looking at her best friend, talking about her in that way. 

The Doctor looked at her. She took a long hard look. That smile… that sad smile… it made her feel ever so SAD… but she couldn’t figure out why. But surely not. It couldn’t be… could it?

But it was. She was.

Memories of Clara Oswald, her Impossible Girl, came flooding back to her. How could that one sad smile make her remember all of that…

“Clara?”

Clara gasped. “Doctor?”

The two best friends wrapped their arms around one another. “How did you remember?”

“I knew, I just knew that I wouldn’t be able to forget that smile…”

And the two of them, followed by the others, made their way back into the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... just couldn't write any more Clara angst. Needed the Doctor to remember her... Possibly might do a fanfic about Clara travelling with 13... but I need to know more about 13, also if, like with Amy the Doctor crashed straight into her garden after regenerating, so I need to know at what point 13 will have had some time to go on her own adventures without a companion... Next chapter: Clara makes a big commitment. Will be up in a day or so (or before if I get time...)


	7. Episode Three, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bunghole Defence Squad is back together again... ish.

“So, Clara, are you coming with me?” the Doctor asked, with a hopeful glint in her eye.

“But these kids… they need a protector… there are still cracks around this area, and I don’t think that I can leave them, in good conscience. They are still my pupils.” Clara said, slightly regretting it, but knowing that it was the right thing to do.

“But… what am I supposed to do?” the Doctor asked.

“Come back, every Wednesday. Just like before.”

“Well, in that case, give me your TARDIS key.”

Clara looked at her, feeling very betrayed. “But Doctor, why?” 

The Doctor reached into her pocket, and pulled out another one, with a piece of string around it. “This one’s better. It has a perception filter around it…”

Clara smiled. She didn’t know why she’d doubted the Doctor in the first place.

“Put it around your neck. This key will hopefully stop anyone from realising who you are, since you are dead. People simply won’t notice you. But… try to avoid going into the school as much as possible. Just in case. And you can take precautions… don’t go to the same restaurant that you know your university friends would go to, and don’t go to the same grocery store as you used to, et cetera. If you see that someone has recognised you, then slip away. They hopefully won’t question it. They’ll just think that you are someone that looked a bit like that Clara, the one who died. Good luck.” The Doctor hung the key around Clara’s neck. “Oh, and take it off when you’re in your TARDIS or round at the house of someone you know. It can give someone a headache if they’re trying to look at someone with this sort of a perception filter for too long.”

 

Clara gave the Doctor another hug. “Wednesday then.”

“Wednesday.”

The Doctor got in her TARDIS and flew away.

***

April went onto her phone, and texted Charlie, Matteusz and Tanya. 

Come over to my place. I need to see you. ALL of you.

A few minutes later, Charlie and Matteusz came over.

Matteusz came through first, and April answered the door. Charlie came through behind, and his eyes lit up when he saw April. “You’re… you again.”

“I’m me,” she said, a smile breaking out across her face.

“But… how?”

“The Doctor came back. He fixed it.”

The happiness was quickly interrupted by Ram, who came through. “Why did you bring HIM here, April? How do you know he isn’t going to KILL YOU again?”

“Ram…”

 

“No. I’m out of here. If he hadn’t come to our planet… then maybe my father wouldn’t have died.”

“Ram… you can’t say that… please stay…”

“No. Good-bye April.” Ram quickly stormed out, trying to slam the door, which was stopped by Tanya.

 

“What’s going on here…” she asked suspiciously, looking at Charlie, before turning her head and seeing April. She looked at her, and smiled. This was the first time that she had smiled since her mum was killed by the Shadow Kin. She looked to the back of the room, where she saw Sky sitting on the sofa. “What’s the new kid doing here?”

“This is Sky,” April answered. “She’s… one of us now.”

Sky smiled. This was the first time that she had been a part of something since Rani and Clyde had finished school. She had had difficulties making friends, due to her eccentric nature and lack of knowledge of popular culture.

“I don’t know if you’ve NOTICED, April, but there IS no us any more. It’s just… not. Not since HE pulled a GUN on you.”

Charlie bit his lip, so as to try and stop the tears that were flowing to his eyes.

“I think that we must go”, continued Matteusz.

“Stop it. You are STAYING, Charlie.” April was frustrated. SHE knew that Charlie had no choice. “I’m calling Ram, and he is coming back, and we are going to SIT down, and TALK about this like ADULTS.”

Just as April was finishing, Clara came through, having taken her perception filter off. Matteusz looked at her before gasping, whilst Tanya groaned loudly. Charlie stood there, confused. “Who is this?”

Tanya was fed up. “If this is the Lankin, then get out.”

“Look, Tanya, there’s no rope,” April said.

“I’m sorry, Tanya, and Matteusz as well. I’ve been extracted from my timestream, between one heartbeat and another. I’m here, to help you. All of you.”

“Why does this KEEP HAPPENING?” Tanya shouted. “My mum’s gonna walk through that door next, isn’t she. IS SHE?”

Clara bit her lip, and shook her head. “No, she’s not. I’m sorry, Tanya. It’s just me.”

“But, I’m confused. Who is this, April?” Charlie asked.

“This is Miss Oswald. She died last year, but, now, she’s back,” Clara replied. “Not quite alive, but not quite dead either. Isn’t that right, Miss Oswald?”

“Yeah. Yeah, basically.” Clara replied, not wanting to go into the circumstances of her death.

“I’ve… I’m… urgh, so, it’s really you?”

“It’s really me.”

Charlie’s phone buzzed. “It’s Quill.”

“Has she gone into labour?” April asked.

“No. She just wants us home.”

“Since when did QUILL take an interest in your whereabouts?” Tanya asked.

“I don’t know… I think that it’s the whole pregnancy thing. She’s gone… soft.”

“Quill, soft?” Tanya said, whilst laughing. “Now I’ve really seen everything.

“She only started today. She ACTUALLY told me to try not to get myself killed when I went out to get some milk this morning.”

“Wow. That’s… out of character. I think I liked her better before.”

“We’re… off. See you April,” Charlie said, hurrying out, dragging Matteusz by the arm.

“Well…” April started, “that could have gone worse.”

“Yeah,” Tanya replied half-heartedly.

“Cards?” April asked.  
“What do you mean… cards?” Tanya relpied.

“Well, me, you, Sky and Miss Oswald. Cards. I haven’t played in ages.”

Tanya chuckled. “I haven’t played cards in ages, I guess. All right,” Tanya added, smiling a little. “Cards.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... a very hormonal Miss Quill. Will update soon!


	8. Episode Three, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill does a spot of cleaning. Tanya slaps some sense back into Ram.

“What on Rhodia are you doing?” Charlie asked Miss Quill, who had a feather duster in her hand, and was cleaning the cobwebs out of the corners in their living room.

“I would like to remind you, Prince, that I am now free of the Ahn, so there is nothing, and I mean NOTHING, stopping me from doing whatever I want now.”

“That makes a change. You normally want to kill me, and you don’t… hide it.”

“Remind yourself who pays the bills, Charles. I don’t imagine that you'd like the streets. You'd have to fend for yourself.”

Charlie hesitated for a moment, before saying “How come you’re cleaning? You haven’t cleaned since… ever actually.”

“I thought that it was time for a clean. This is no environment for… never mind. Do you have a problem with that, Prince?”

“No, no. Sorry. Just thought that…”

“Thought what?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t, don’t, don’t think ANYTHING about me, Charles,” she said, running towards Charlie, when they heard a knock on the door.

“I’ll get that,” Charlie murmured.

At the door stood a smiling April. “Not interrupting anything, am I? Just wanted to come around before school tomorrow.”

“No, no. You came just at the right time,” Charlie said earnestly.

“Hello, Miss Quill!” April said, walking into the living room, smiling, when she saw Quill cleaning. “Wow. You’re actually… cleaning. I thought that nobody did that round here.”

"She's been at it for three days now," Charlie murmured.

“Always the clueless ones. I bet that if Tanya were round here, she’d say nothing. I’ve got a good mind not to clean again.”

“You’re right, she has gone soft,” April muttered to Charlie, laughing slightly. 

“What was that, hu-man?” Quill asked passively agressively.

“And… that’s our cue to leave,” April said, laughing and grabbing Charlie’s arm.

“I don’t understand what is funny,” Charlie said whilst they were running to their usual coffee spot.”

“Oh, Charlie, I’ve missed you!” April exclaimed, giving Charlie a hug.

Charlie opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to, and returned April’s hug. Afterall, it he had missed her as well.

***

 

“So, this is it?” Sky asked, sitting down at the table, by the window, in the gang’s usual spot.

“Yep, this is it,” Tanya replied.

“And Ram’s coming?” she asked, with a slightly scared tone in her voice.

“Yeah. I kinda lied, implied that it was just me coming.”

“He’s here,” whispered Sky, utterly terrified.

“Calm down, alien girl, he’s just stressed with Charlie,” she said, making an effort to sound light-hearted. She really liked Sky, and everyone else in the BDS was happily paired off, so at any group coffee morning, she felt like the third wheel. These last few days, it had been nice to have someone to hang around with, who wasn’t busy hand holding with their significant other.

Ram sat down at the table. “What’s the new kid doing here?”

“The New Kid? That’s her name now? Look, Ram, I know that things have been hard lately, but you need to snap back into the real world and buck up. The cracks aren’t closed yet, Ram. We need to stick together, for goodness’ sake, Ram, buck up.”

 

Ram sat there in silence for a few moments, whilst Tanya raised an eyebrow at Sky, and Sky looked away, blushing.

“April!” Ram cried, running to hug his girlfriend. I’ve missed you!” he cried, a tear in his eye.

“Calm down, Ram, you only saw me yesterday,” April laughed, before kissing him.

Charlie walked through the door, a little lost without Matteusz who had gone to see his grandmother in the morning for her ninetieth birthday.

Ram looked at Charlie, giving him a long, hard look, but he didn’t say anything, even though he had wanted to, a lot. He knew that this was the only way to keep April, as her best friend was Charlie.

He took a seat next to April, and Charlie took a seat at the head of their little rectangular table. Tanya smiled at him, before turning her attention back to Sky, who was giving her story of the time that she was the only one who could think happily about her mate Clyde.

They all sat happily, laughing together, for the first time in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next up: another Physics lesson, with everyone's (least) favourite teacher, Miss Me.


	9. Episode Three, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a visit from an old foe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted for a couple of weeks... life eh? (Miranda Hart fan too ;) Will post again soon.

“How’s your leg?” one of April’s classmates, Jacob, asked her on her first day back at school since *that* day.

“It’s better thank you,” April replied. Her broken leg had been her alibi for not coming to school. She didn’t want anyone knowing her true nature, as she would be shipped off to a lab in no time. April went and sat down in her chair, and Sky sat down next to Tanya, in the brand-new desk in their classroom.

Me walked in, with attitude. The class sat there, looking at her. “Well, are you going to stand up?” she asked, harshly.

“Sorry Miss, it is just that Quill never bothered with all of that,” Charlie replied.  
“Right, Charles, that’s detention tonight for answering back, and detention for not referring to the teacher as ‘Miss’.”

“But Miss Me,” Sky piped up, “that’s not fair.”

“You too. Detention.”

Sky looked at her with a look of defeat.

Ram muttered to Tanya “I hope it’s not like last time,” chuckling slightly.

“That’s detention for you two.” Tanya snorted at Ram, thinking that Miss Me had said “too”. “I meant you as well, Adeola.”

Tanya groaned slightly. Detention, again. Hopefully it won’t be as bad as last time…

 

***

 

There was an atmosphere of annoyance. Me sat there, tapping her fingers on the desk whilst the students were writing “I will not be rude in class” out 1500 times. “I’m going to get coffee. Don’t try to leave, or you’ll be in detention until you die of old age. If you don’t die and get resurrected by some stupid sentimental idiot that is,” she muttered underneath her breath, whilst walking to the door.

“She’s weird,” Jacob Dennis, a rather annoying classmate muttered.

“Yeah,” Tanya murmured. “I thought she’d be on our side,” she said to Ram, who was sitting next to her.

“Well, it’s not exactly like Quill was, but she came through for us when we needed her.”

“Yeah. I guess…”

Charlie’s phone started buzzing. “It’s Matteusz,” he stated, looking at his phone. “Quill’s gone into labour.”

“Really?” Tanya asked. “What y’gonna do?”

“I’m sorry. I’ve got to go,” Charlie said, running off. Ram raised his eyebrows, and Tanya started chewing her lip.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence, as they tried to finish their lines so that they could get home earlier.

“Is Me even coming back?” Ram asked.

“She’s been a while,” Tanya said.

Sky looked up. “What was that noise?”

“I don’t know. We are in a school, so it’s very, very quiet as there is undoubtedly no one else here,” he said sarcastically.

“No, you don’t understand. It’s different.”

Everyone was looking at Sky, until they realised that there was a stone angel at the door. The lights started flickering, and everyone was looking around panickedly. This strange angel kept changing positions. “What’s going on?” Tanya asked. “Is this some kind of sick joke?”

“Is that sick as in vomit, or sick as in cool?” Sky asked, inquisitively.

“Now is NOT THE TIME”, Ram said, sniping at Sky.

“Erm… I hate to interrupt guys…” Tanya said with a panicked tone, “but Jacob’s gone. And he didn’t leave via the door. And… the windows are shut.”

Everyone stopped for a second, before Ram shouted “RUN!”

They all ran as fast as they could, out of school. “What about the lines?” Sky shouted.  
“Not the time!” Tanya shouted back.

“Where are we going?” Sky asked.

“ANYWHERE BUT HERE!” Ram yelled, picking up the pace.

“WHY AREN’T WE GOING TO CLARA’S DINER?” Sky asked.

“TOO CLOSE TO SCHOOL!” Tanya yelled back. “WE JUST NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE!”


	10. Episode Four, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little chapter with soup at Sarah Jane's house.

Tanya had gone back to Sky’s house for the night, as she didn’t want to go home. Her brothers were working on their university applications, and she didn’t want to interrupt them. 

“Sarah Jane, this soup is really good!”  
“I do my best,” she said with a smile on her face. It was nice to have someone who was appreciative of her cooking. She looked at her watch. “Clara’s late,” she said, slightly worriedly. “Do you think that she was taken by the angel?”

“No, she’s quite often late,” Tanya replied. “She’s all over the place. Plus it’s a Wednesday.”

“Yes, the Doctor’s flying can be… a little off,” Sarah replied, with a faint smile on her face. “One time I ended up in Aberdeen instead of Croydon!” she said, chuckling.

Sarah Jane heard the TARDIS wheezing in the attic. She quickly went up the stairs. “Doctor!” she cried, embracing her in a tight hug. “How’ve you been?”

“We just went to”

“Cardiff,” Clara interrupted. “All of time and space, and he took me to CARDIFF.”

Sarah Jane burst out laughing. Seemed like something the Doctor would do... “Are you ready for dinner? Do you want to stay, Doctor?” she asked, hope

“C’mon,” Clara asked. “It’s been ages since we’ve done something… normal.”  
The Doctor considered for a moment, before agreeing to go down. “Alright. For my girls,” she said with a smile.

***

Clara and Sarah Jane had been laughing for a while. They had a lot to connect on, both losing both parents at such a long age, but they had been joking about the various alien encounters that they had experienced.

“So, you’re living with your two brothers?”

“Yeah. But hopefully they’re going to uni soon, I guess.”

“What do you mean, I guess?”

“Then I’ll have no one. I guess I’ll go to a home or something.”

That was when Sarah had an idea. “You could always come and live with me…”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re fourteen. I can adopt you.” It was the perfect solution. Sarah Jane could really help Coal Hill school. And maybe… just maybe… it could be like it used to be. “So what do you think?”


	11. Episode Four, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the Weeping Angel attacks, the gang try to figure out what's going on.

“Remind me why we are in class,” said Ram, looking at Tanya.

“If we’re not in school, then we won’t be able to stop this… creature,” she replied.

“Urgh. Why us? What did we do to deserve this,” Ram muttered for the 890th time.

Charlie walked into class with Matteusz. “So?” April asked eagerly.

“Trust you to be excited by Quill’s baby,” Ram joked.

“It is a little boy. He is called Vaughaath,” he said, pronouncing it “Vor-ee-ath”.

“What sort of a name is that?” Tanya asked him.

“It is a name that is common of Quill children.”

“I liked Quilliam better,” April said, half jokingly.

“I was team Andy Junior.”

“Vaughaath means ‘King of the Hiroxes’. They were a type of animal that are found only on my home world. Sort of like… the snake creatures that are on this world.”

Tanya shot Charlie a look. “You’re coming across as alien again Charlie,” she whispered underneath her breath.

“Oh. Yes. Sheffield. I saw them in a zoo, near my old palace.” Tanya lowered her eyebrows. “House. Near my old house.” Tanya nodded in approval before rolling her eyes, somewhat in relief.  
They heard footsteps enter, before Miss Me walked into the classroom, with the same aggressive manner that she usually walked with. “You left my detention early last night.”

“You weren’t there, Miss Me, and there was an angel that moved,” Sky said innocently.

“Do NOT, and I repeat NOT do it again unless there are exceptional circumstances. Do you understand?” The gang nodded. “I said, do you understand?”

“Yes Miss Me,” they murmured.

“Where’s Jacob Dennis?” she asked.

“He disappeared,” Sky whispered loudly.

“Ah. They got him too.

April looked afraid. “What do you mean they got him…”

“Those of you, you know who you are, stay after class.” She winked at April. So far, April had not been the only student who had not annoyed her in some way. With all of the short lifespans, she felt herself with little time in which to be patient.

***

After Class, April, Sky, Ram, Charlie, Matteusz and Tanya sat in class.

“This is our breaktime,” Ram groaned.

“Ram, we are protecting the Earth. It is a very important job, and I think that it trumps your breaktime!” Sky said, crossly.

Me reentered with her coffee. “So, what happened yesterday?” April asked.

“Well,” Ram started, “we were in detention, QUITE UNFAIRLY,” he said whilst Matteusz raised an eyebrow.

“And then,” Sky interrupted, “Miss Me left for coffee. And this stone angel that moves when you’re not looking came into the room.”

“It had sent me back in time 100 years ago,” Me said.

“Wait, so how come you’re… alive?” Tanya asked.

“I’m immortal,” Me replied, unfazed by the question. “Don’t tell anyone.” Tanya snorted.

“And then it sent Jacob Dennis back in time,” Sky continued. “Clara said that it is called a Weeping Angel, and that it sends you back in time. We haven’t seen the angel since. My mum is coming after school so we can find it again.”

“What about Miss Oswald?” April asked. “If it’s after school, it will surely be okay?” April liked Miss Oswald, and she knew that she would provide invaluable help.

“Forget Miss Oswald, we need the Doctor,” Ram continued. “This creature seems to be a little out of our control.

“I wouldn’t,” Me said. “She won’t come. And Clara… bad idea. Too many people who knew her about. Perception filter or not, there will be people that will see her, and notice her. That would spoil the whole thing. We need to learn how to deal with these things ourself.”

“Who said that you’re part of the group?” Ram asked. “We managed fine last year.”

“You need Me,” Sky said.

“You’re already in the group, Sky,” April said. “You have connections, and more experience than us.”

“No, Miss Me. You need her. But thank you,” she said with a smile.

 

“I think that Sky is right,” Matteusz said. “She knows more than us.”

The other group members bar Ram nodded in agreement. “Fine,” Ram said, “you’re in. But no one else,” he said firmly.

“Ram, we’ll take all the help we can get. You need to STOP being so exclusive,” Tanya snapped.

“I hate to break up this little fight, but we have an alien to fight,” Me said.

“Good point. Where was this alien last seen?” April asked.

“Here,” Sky said. “Then we got out.”

“And why did you do that?” Me said with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

“BECAUSE WE’RE NOT IMMORTAL,” Ram said angrily.

“Remember who your teacher is,” Me said.

“How old even are you?”

“Several billion years old.”

“But you look, like, sixteen,” April said. “You just dress older.”

“How can you see that?”

“I’m a good judge of character.”

“Hopefully, it won’t come again until after school. Keep your eyes open. If you see it again, or hear anything, you are helping me with a physics class, and it was pre-organised. Straight after school, ‘detention’ with me in here. Understood?”

“Yes, Miss Me”.

“When it was just us, we didn’t have to have detention to fight aliens.”

“Mind out, Adeola, or we might actually find our self in detention” Miss Me snapped.

“Yes Miss Me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I hope that the next chapter will please those of you who are super fans of the Whoniverse...


	12. Episode Four, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without spoiling too much, we see a familiar face, and the gang see an old foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll gift my next work to the first person who can say what I did with the new character and get it all right :)  
> Hope you enjoy it it was fun to write!

Ram, Tanya, April, Charlie, Matteusz and Sky were sitting in detention. “Urgh. ‘Not detention’ detention”, Ram said, with a tone of annoyance.

“Where even is Miss Me?” Tanya asked. “This keeps happening.”

Just as Tanya finished her sentence, the door swung open, and Me came through in a hurry. “So...the good news is that I’ve found the angel. The bad news is that you won’t be seeing Henrietta Myles from Year Eight again.”

“Where is it?” Sky asked, excitedly. It had been a while since she had had a good alien chase. Things had been (un)fortunately quiet for the last few months, in Ealing. She guessed that it was because aliens had stopped trying to invade via the sky, because the ‘Bunghole’ was much easier to enter through, if they were lucky enough to have a crack on their planet.

“The hall,” Miss Me shouted. “Quickly. I’ve got everyone out, told them that the ice cream shop was giving out free ice-creams. I’d already seen this coming, so when I was hiding, having been sent back in time, I told the ice cream man that one time, there were going to be kids coming in for ice cream, insisting that it’s free. A lovely guy. Joe. I gave him a thousand pounds that I took from my bank account from when I was actually living in this time, full time. I remember the pin. I’m glad that I’ve finally figured out why all that money went missing so long ago…”

“Miss Me. We don’t have time. Where is it?”

“School hall.”

They arrived in the school hall, and saw the angel standing with its hands over its face. “It’s not that scary,” April said.

“DON’T BLINK,” Me said. “Blink and you’re dead.”

“You’re not,” Ram said defensively.

“I’m a special case. Now, come on. See if you can move it.”  
They tried, but it didn’t work, even with all of them trying at once. Suddenly, the door opened. Through it walked two men, both wearing suits. “We represent the Governors,” the taller one said. Sky raised an eyebrow, because she was sure that she had seen him somewhere before. “I am Mr Sair, the chair of the Governors. This is Horace. He is my assistant.” They all turned to face Horace, when suddenly, he disappeared. “Oh, great. That’s the third assistant I’ve lost this month alone. Look at the angel. All of you.” They all turned to look at the angel. “I’m going to keep talking, and you’re going to keep looking at the angel. We used to serve the angel, but one month ago, it turned on us. It started sending members of our organisation back in time. Now, there are only a few of us left.” Taking a device out of his pocket, he continued “This is our device. I name it a Minimiserer.”

“That’s a GREAT name,” Tanya said sarcastically.

“Shut up Tanya,” Ram punctuated.

“As I was saying, the Minimiserer will, as so,” he said pointing it at the angel, “minimise the creature, and,” he finished as the angel disappeared, “puts the angel into this box.” The box let out a great jolt of electricity, that went all throughout the body of the Captain. 

“So that’s it?” Charlie asked.

“Why didn’t we think of that?”

“Well, it’s not that simple. The angel is a very powerful creature, with the ability to send people back in time. It feeds of…”

“Yeah, yeah, what can we do about it? Is it an active threat?”

“Tanya!” April said. “Let him finish.”

“I do not need to go into the specifics, I solely need to tell you that this device is not enough to secure the angel in here forever. It could come out again, and when it does, it will cause great damage.”

“And what do you expect US to do about it?” Tanya asked.

“We are only students,” Matteusz said, having spoken for the first time in ages, having been so frightened by the event.

“I think…” the man said, starting to stutter, “that perhaps…” he said, falling on the ground, “that…”

He held out his hand, where an orange glow was starting, all around his body. “No… it can’t be…” Sky started.

“It can’t be WHAT?” Tanya asked.

“What’s happening?” April said.

“My mum says… that this is what happens… when a Time Lord regenerates.

They watched, as the man outstretched his arms, with the orange glow becoming almost fire-like, and one of the beams breaking one of the windows.

They looked, and the tall, middle-aged man had become a short teenage girl, with dark brown hair, and very pale skin. In the oversized brown suit, she looked almost vampire-like. She reached to feel her hair, and ran her fingers through it, before lifting up the ends to her eyes, to observe how long it was, before looking at the gang, who were standing there silently, with their mouths open.

“You were a middle-aged man…” Ram said with a shocked voice…

“…and now you’re a girl,” April finished.

“So? It’s happened before,” the main replied.

“Who are you?” Matteusz asked, slowly.

“ ‘Sair, short for the Corsair.”

The word Corsair made Sky snap back into focus. Like on a ship. With a Captain. Like that parrot.

“You’re that guy…”

“Yeah. I was the one who put you on your mum’s doorstep,” the newly teenage girl replied. “Hello!” she said, waving sarcastically.

“But… how?”

“I’ll explain later. First… I’m gonna need some new clothes.”

***

The Corsair came out of April’s bedroom, wearing an oversized black t-shirt and some leggings, which she had sliced some rips into with a pair of scissors that she was holding in her hand. “You can’t do that! They’re my leggings!” April said, with a horrified look on her face.

“Too bad, sweetie, I’ve already done it,” she said in a very sarky tone.

“And… where did you find my make-up bag?” April asked, looking at her face which had a large mass of eyeliner on, mascara and dark red lipstick.

“Your top drawer. Duh,” she said, in an even nastier tone than before.

“Why are you being so horrible?” Sky asked, innocently. “You were nice before, you took me to my mum.”

“New body, new rules. Being nice is no longer one of them,” she said.

Tanya took a deep breath, trying to control her anger, before saying “Look. ‘Corsair’ and ‘Sair’ won’t do as names. You’re gonna need something better than that.”

April had gained control over her anger. “How about Sara? It’s a little like Sair, I guess.”

“Sara will do just nicely,” the newly named girl said.

“…erm, what about thank you?” Tanya said, fed up with their new ‘friend’. “You wouldn’t have got a name that will convince people that you’re, well, normal without April.”

“I guess I need a normal name, if I’m going to be joining your class,” Sara commented.

“Wait… what?” Tanya said, looking slightly alarmed.

“Who says you’re joining our class?” April asked.

“Me. I do. I need an inside point of view to keep an eye on the crack, and to be monitor how well you’re taking care of the angel box. I’m the Chair of the Governors, and I say so.”

“Wait… we have to take care of the box?”


	13. Episode Five, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April pops in for coffee with Clara.

It was April’s free period, and she was sitting in Clara’s TARDIS/Diner, drinking a cup of black coffee on the bar, and was telling Clara all about what happened with the Weeping Angels, and Sara.

“Why the coffee?” Clara asked. “I thought you didn’t like it.”

“I need it after the day I’ve had.”

“April,” Clara said looking her in the eye compassionately, “it’s only ten o’clock. Tell me what happened.”

“Well, this morning, Sara asked me why my mum’s in a wheelchair.”

“How does she know?”

“She was at my house, yesterday, borrowing some clothes. Which she cut with scissors, to make them more ‘her style’. My mum gave me those leggings.”

Clara did that sad smile that the Doctor never understood. “I’m sorry.”

“And then, after I said that my dad had driven off the road with me and my mum inside the car, she said ‘Wow, he seems like my kind of guy,’ laughing about it.” A tear rolled down her eye, as she remembered everything that had happened with her dad.

Clara held April’s free hand that wasn’t wrapped around her coffee in anger. “I’m sorry,” she said, truly meaning it. “No one should be treat you like that, Time Lord or not.” Clara reached into her pocket, and offered April a packet of tissues.

“Thanks,” she muttered, wiping a tear from her eye.

“You doing anything nice tonight? It’s Friday, after all.”

“Yeah, I’m going over to Sky’s with Tanya. Sarah Jane’s been sorting something out with Mr Smith, that alien supercomputer. I think, now, Sarah Jane’s Tanya’s guardian, or she will be soon. Tanya’s moving her stuff in tonight, and I said I’d help.” 

Clara smiled at April. “Sounds fun,” she said with a melancholy smile.

April knew her old teacher well. “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry,” Clara said, inhaling, and sitting up straight. “Just bored. You’re the only one that really comes to see me, and it gets quite boring, living from Wednesday to Wednesday. I just wish I could do something. I can’t really fly away… it’s not a good idea, and I might not end up here at the right time, or I might not be able to get exactly here again. It was luck that I managed to get here in the first place. I’m no Doctor, I can barely work this TARDIS.”

April sighed. She wasn’t quite sure what else she could do. “I don’t have any more free periods…” she said, biting her lip and narrowing her eyes.

Clara chuckled lovingly. She was so happy that April came to see her as much as she did. “No, no, don’t worry, there’s nothing you can do. I’m appreciative that you come, honestly. Thank you so much, April.”

April smiled, whilst exhaling. “There’s no way that you could get out more is there?”

“You sound like my dad,” she said laughing.

“You know what I mean.”

“Well, I’m not sure. I don’t really want to wear that clown mask any more than is completely necessary…”

April took another sip of her coffee, before remembering “Oh, I forgot to say, they had a creative writing project, and the winner received the ‘Oswald Prize’.”

Clara smiled. “Really? I didn’t think they liked me that much… who won it?”

“Ruby Sewell, in Year Ten.”

“Really?” Clara exclaimed, trying to hide her surprise. She remembered Ruby as having the least imagination in a child that she had ever taught.

“Yeah. Miss Shingle gave her extra commendation, because she has improved, a lot. I spoke to her afterwards, and she told me that you would have been proud.”

Clara felt a tear come to her eye. “Really?” April nodded, before looking at her watch. “Have you got to go?”

“Yeah. I’ve got Music next, and we’re meant to be performing our composition coursework to the class. I’ll pop in tomorrow.”

“Thanks,” Clara said appreciatively. “Enjoy your sleepover, and remind the others that I’m still here, and everything. Stay strong against this Sara.”

“Thanks.” April turned around, and shut the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some old friends returning next chapter :)


	14. Episode Five, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see some old friends :)

April walked into 13 Bannerman Road with Sky and Tanya. She walked through, into their living room, where there was a girl with long, dark hair in a ponytail sitting next to Sarah Jane. Sky ran up to this girl and hugged her. “Rani!” she said, very excitedly.

“Who’s this?” April asked.

“This is Rani,” Sarah Jane replied. “Before she became a journalist, she lived down the road, and we fought aliens together, a bit like you lot do now,” Sarah Jane said with an air of melancholy sadness as she remembered the days when they were a team, saving the world, to be home in time for tea.

“I moved to Cardiff, last year, to become a journalist. I report on ‘extra-terrestrial matters’, reporting enough to keep the public’s nose out of a little band of alien fighters called Torchwood, so that they can get on and save the world. I even helped them once, as I had seen these aliens before.”

“Rani’s getting married on Sunday,” Sky said excitedly. “I’m going to be the bridesmaid.”

“Who’s she getting married to?” April asked.

“I’m getting married to my Clyde.

“The one who everyone hated except me, when that curse came,” Sky added.

“We used to fight aliens together, but now, he is working as an artist in London.”

Sarah Jane heard a knock on the door. “That must be Luke,” she said, excitedly getting up to answer the door.

Indeed it was, and she wrapped her arms around him. “I’ve missed you so much!” she said, with a tear in her eye. She heard wheels of a suitcase trailing, before seeing Maria, laden with a big rucksack and a dark green suitcase.

“Sarah Jane!” she said, embracing her, like Sarah Jane had done to Luke.

“Come on through!” Sarah Jane said.

***

“Are you sure there’s room for me?” April asked.

“Of course. I’m putting Luke in the attic, and Maria in the living room.”

“Mum! You do realise we’ve been together for two years?” Sarah Jane shot Luke a look. “Fine, fine.”

“And you three girls are in together. You don’t mind the blow-up bed, do you April?”

“No, no, it’s fine. Tanya needs her first night in her new bed,” April said, exchanging a smile with Tanya.

“Of course, you must be Tanya. You’re staying here for a bit, right?”

“Well, until university, in a year and a half, if I’m lucky,” Tanya said, half joking, half not.

I’ve heard so much about you,” Luke said. “Sky said that you’re almost as clever as me!”

Tanya chuckled. “I doubt it!”

***

April was lying on her blow-up bed, whilst Tanya and Sky were sitting crossed-legged on the bottom bunk.  
“So… what do you think?” April asked.

“Of what?” Sky asked.

“Sara?” Tanya asked.

“Maybe,” April replied.

“I’m sorry about what happened to you earlier today,” Tanya said earnestly. “That was bang out of order.”

“I spoke to Miss Oswald, wait, Clara, about it,” April admitted.

“How is she?” Tanya asked.

“Bored and lonely,” April replied. “The only time that she gets out is Wednesday. I visit her as often as I can, but it’s not enough. We all need to visit her more.”

Tanya nodded. “What did she say about Sara?”

“Same thing as you, really. Apart from to stay strong. To be honest, Clara’s not herself. She’d normally have given some piece of advice, like you can’t let them win, don’t let them say that again, or something like that, but… not today.”

“Haven’t you basically just given yourself the advice?” Sky asked, innocently.

“It’s different coming from Clara. It makes you feel…” she paused for a moment to find the right word… “powerful. Like you can do anything.” Tanya nodded in agreement. She’d had Miss Oswald in Year Eight, a while before she moved up a year, and Clara had really helped with the analysing skills that she needed to pass her GCSE English Literature, which was the one subject that she needed to get better at before her GCSEs, which she took at the end of Year Nine.

“I’m getting tired,” Sky said, climbing up the bed, and on to the top bunk. “Night April. Night Tanya.”

“Night Sky,” they both said, getting under their respective covers, and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy these lot got together! Happy Halloween :)


	15. Episode Five, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day. This should be quite a cute little chapter, lots of Clani :)

Sky looked at herself in the mirror. She had had her hair curled, and it had been scraped back. She had even had her make up done, which was a first for her. She was at Rani’s mother’s house, where Gita was giving Rani a bouquet of especially prepared flowers.  
***

They got in the car, and they arrived at the Church. She could tell that Rani was nervous, because she had heard the story of that had happened at Sarah Jane’s wedding, and everything that had happened with the Trickster. Sky knew that this wedding was going to be fine, because Rani and Clyde hadn’t had their love manipulated by the Trickster.

Finally, they arrived at the Church. They got out, and Rani’s mother put her veil over her face. “Ready?” her mother asked.

“Yeah,” Rani said, nervously. “I am.”

Sky was handed her bouquet, where she followed Rani and her father, who were walking arm in arm. She looked out at the congregation. There were faces that she didn’t know, like the friends and family of Clyde and Rani, but there were some that she did. Lucy and her father, who she’d met at Clyde’s 21st, who had battled the Sontarons with Sarah Jane, Maria, Luke and Clyde. She saw Professor Rivers, who was a friend of the gang’s, helping them with various investigations. She saw Maria, and her father Alan, who were in the second row, and were smiling at her, sitting next to Sarah Jane and Tanya. She saw Clyde’s mother, who was sitting on the other side, at the front. Finally, at the very front, she looked up, and saw Clyde, standing by Luke, who of course had been chosen by Clyde to be his best man. She smiled at him, who flashed her a quick smile back, before returning to his seat, as Sky went off to the side.

***

“Do you, Rani Jane Chandra, take this man, Clyde Langer, to be your lawful wedded husband?”

 

“I do,” she said, smiling at Rani.

“Do you, Clyde Langer, take this woman, Rani Joanne Chandra, to be your lawful wedded wife?” the priest asked, looking at Clyde.

“I do,” he said.

“I now pronounce you man and wife,” the priest said smiling.

The whole church burst out into a round of applause, as they kissed. Sky felt herself fill with pride for Clyde and Rani, who had finally gone and tied the knot. All her and Luke’s efforts had finally become worthwhile, as they were now married.

***

Sky was sat next to Tanya, her new best friend. Tanya had made it very clear to Luke, when he joked that he was her brother, that this was not the case. Tanya still felt very loyal to her brothers, her mother and even her father. She was willing to call Sarah and Luke her ‘family,’ but not Sky, as they had both agreed that this would be very weird, and so they settled on best friends. They had been sharing looks throughout Rani’s father’s speech, which had been full of very bad almost-jokes. Sky had been watching Tanya, and she had counted thirty three eye rolls across the course of the afternoon.

Finally, it was time for Luke’s speech. He started by saying that he was going to keep it short and sweet, which resulted in two great sighs of relief from Tanya and Sky. They both knew that it was because he couldn’t really start going on about the various aliens that they had encountered together, because that was a secret, and Sky knew that without touching on the whole alien-fighter thing, it was quite hard to do a speech all about their friendship. “Clyde’s been my best friend since we were teenagers. He’s always been there for me, even though I’ve been some pretty tough times.” Sky knew that he meant this literally. “He’s taught me so much,” he continued.

Sky had heard that Clyde had taught him pretty much everything that he knew about popular culture, as well as many acts and habits that one would do as a normal, human boy. He really had taught him a lot.

“Back when we were kids, he taught me how to play football. I remember starting off very badly, but now, I can score a goal or two, and that’s all thanks to Clyde.” Sky was perfectly aware that this was a literal as well as metaphorical example of their friendship. Luke could now easily pass as a human boy, and a cool one at that. He had heard stories from Maria and Clyde, as well as Rani, about how strange he’d started off at first, but now he WAS a member of the human race.

Luke talked for a little while more, getting genuine laughs, rather than the pity laughs that Haresh had got, and talked a little about Rani as well, before ending his speech with “Thank you. I wish for the two of you all of the happiness in the world.” The guests burst out into applause.

Next, Clyde walked up to the microphone. “What can I say about Rani?” Clyde asked himself. “Well, I knew that there was something about her the first day I met her.” He continued to talk about some of the good (non-alien) times that they’d had together, and how she always helped him study when he didn’t understand something. He finished by saying “I love you Rani,” which resulted in the audience bursting out into applause, as well as ‘aww’s, as they kissed once more.


	16. Episode Six, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill meets Sara, and Charlie gets a nasty surprise

Sara had been sat on a bench all night, but had spotted Matteusz at the shop across the square, and had followed him home, but he had not known this.

She walked up to the door, and knocked four times with her knuckle. Miss Quill opened the door, wearing a black vest and some black trousers. Sara looked suspiciously “Has somebody died?”

“I could ask you the same question,” Quill said before trying to slam the door in Sara’s face, but Sara had stuck her foot in the door.

“Open up your door, Sara shouted.

“Why should I?” Quill said, opening it a crack.

“You’re in debt to me,” Sara said.

“Who are you?” Quill asked.

“I’m ‘Sair.”

“I don’t talk to stupid teenagers.”

“I’m not. I’m five hundred and three year old Time Lord.”

Quill opened the door a crack more, looking at her suspiciously in the eye. “Keep talking.”

“I will, if you let me come in.” Quill opened up the door fully, before letting the Time Lord in. “I’m ‘Sair. But the stupid youth call me Sara.”

Quill smiled a little. At last! Finally, someone on her wavelength, not that she was going to tell her this. Yet.

They walked into the living room, where Quill picked up a baby, wearing a white baby-grow, and started holding it. Sara looked at her. “Once the great Quill freedom fighter. Now… this.”

“Who are you? How do you know who I am?”

“I’m the Corsair, also known as ‘Sair and Sara as well as various other names. I am the Chair of the Governors, the organisation that has been watching over your school.”

“Ah, yes. That stupid Ames’ boss, I suppose?”

“I was. She has been… disposed of.”

“Finally. Something that should have been done a long time ago.”

“So… Vaughaath.”

“You pronounced my child’s name right.”

“Of course. We are, of course, an educated organisation.”

“Why’s he human?”

“We have been wondering how long it would be before you questioned this matter.”

“Stop talking with the collective pronoun. It’s creepy. Any anyway, who was I meant to ask? The Doctor?”

Sara ignored what Quill had just said. “Our experts have come up with a theory: you have taken human form, and the child’s father was in human form at the time, therefore resulting in a human child, the human dominating.”

Quill nodded, not wanting to appreciate quite how much she’d helped her. “So, what are you doing on Earth? A Time Lord like you should be doing better things than ruling over a stupid school full of stupid children.”

“It’s a long story, except… now… I’m stuck here. The Time Lords are gone.”

Quill nodded at Sara. She knew what it was like, to be torn from her people. “So,” she said, “where are you living now? You’ve got no planet.”

“There’s a bench, across the square, by the ice cream shop. There.”

“You don’t have a home?” she said, laughing, “A great Time Lord, without a home?”

“Shut up,” Sara growled.

“Take the sofa,” Quill whispered.

“What?” Sara said, looking up.

“I have a sofa. You can sleep on it.”

“You mean… sleep here? Why?”

“I wouldn’t leave myself on the, and leaving one so like myself on the street would be against the few rules that I have for myself.”

Sara raised an eyebrow. This was so out of character for a Quill, from all that she had read. Motherhood had obviously changed her considerably. “Plus. You annoy Charles. I get bored with no job, I could do with some entertainment. But stay out of my way. Oh, and I want to know everything, and I mean EVERYTHING that those stupid teenagers are up to.” To be truthful, Quill was lonely. This Sara seemed to be the only person that she had met on Earth that was on her wavelength, at least, a bit.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, and reached into the cupboard to get a glass. He looked around, and saw Sara sitting on the sofa. “What’s SHE doing here?” he asked.

“She lives with us now.”

Charlie gasped. “Wait, WHAT?”

“I said that she lives with us now. On our sofa.”

“But… why?”

“How come you’re allowed to decide that Matteusz lives with us, but I’m not allowed to say that ‘Sair does? I pay the bills. You’re lucky that I let you live here in the first place, now that the Ahn’s gone. To be honest, I’m too tired to kick you out, that’s all. Vaughaath takes up too much of my time and energy,” she said, looking at the baby in her arms.

“I guess that this makes me part of your gang, now, Charles,” Sara said with a smug look on her face.

“No. It’s full. And it’s Defence Squad, not Gang. Never will you be considered one of us,” he said, leaving the front room and slamming the front door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't like to discover that the Corsair was my new house housemate ;)


End file.
